


The One Where They Elope

by casliyn



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Eloping, F/F, FaceTiming, Hacking, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Vacation, gal pals, group brainstorming, or as daphne calls it a 'fuck-cation', sip n chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/pseuds/casliyn
Summary: Prompt: Debbie and Lou elope in a move that comes out of left field to everyone but them. And then they honeymoon on a vacation they were probably going to take anyway because they stole a hundred and fifty million and they’re set for life.





	The One Where They Elope

“Wait? Where’s Debbie and Lou?” Amita’s eyes look around the expansive apartment as the group all walks in and Tammy shuts the doors behind them. 

The group falls silent as the six of them all exchange a confused look.

“Weren’t they talking about looking at that new place Downtown last night?” Constance suggested as she stalked over to the fridge as Nine Ball and Tammy plop onto the couches in a tired manner.

“But it’s Friday, they know that we  _ always  _ come over on Fridays.” Tammy shrugs her shoulders and removes her jacket.

“It’s the one time a week that I’m allowed to escape my suburban life without feeling guilty.” Tammy sighs and props her feet up on the table with Nine Ball following suit.

“Deb! Lou! We’re here, you better not be fucking in the hallway when I get up there!” Daphne makes her way up the wire staircase, sliding her hand up the railing as she continues which prompts the group to laugh.

“Maybe they went out for dinner,” Rose suggests as she sits down in the single chair parallel to the couches.

“ _ Or _ they're doing something that  they don’t want us to know about..” Nine Ball suggests as she pulls out her laptop and drops it onto her lap.

It was their weekly tradition to always meet at the penthouse for some quality group time, whether they spend it creating new plans, having movie nights or going out on the town.

So, the fact that neither Debbie  _ or  _ Lou (the people who suggested the ideas  _ for  _ their group nights) was weird and concerning as fuck.

“They didn’t even leave anything in the fridge!” Constance complains as she strolls into the living area balancing wine glasses in one hand and two bottles of wine in the other.

“Well they’ve must’ve gone somewhere, their too sneaky to just  _ sit  _ in for the night.” Tammy leans forward and takes in a few wine glasses and distributes it to the rest of the group as Constance plops down next to Amita on the couch.

“Okay. They’re not here.” Daphne bellows out as she strolls down the staircase and makes her way over to the living area.

“I’ve checked the bedroom, bathroom, closets. Everywhere.” she dramatically rolls her eyes and seats herself on the armchair of the solo couch Rose sits at.

A moment of silence falls over the group as they all exchange a look of confusion.

“Does anyone know where they might possibly be?” Rose questions as Daphne begins to play with her messy strand of hair.

Everyone pauses and begins to silently think of where it is their friends could possibly be.

“Visiting Danny’s grave?” Amita snaps and Tammy shakes her head.

“Not a chance. Debbie  _ hates  _ feeling emotions, so there’s no way she’ll visit his grave more than once in one week.” Tammy holds a hand up.

“Shopping for that motorbike Lou wanted?” Constance looks around for confirmation and Amita shakes her head.

“No. She already got it with the money.” Amita crosses her legs as Rose strokes her chin.

“Whale watching!’ Rose holds a finger up as everyone scrunches their faces at the gleeful woman in confusion.

“We live in New York.” Nine Ball shakes her head at Rose as Daphne rubs her eyes and temples. The brunette woman clears her throat and struts over to Nine Ball.

“Nine. Find where the hell they are.” she points at the dreaded woman as she plops down on the couch next to her as Constance begins to fill up the glasses of wine.

“Finally. I was wondering when all of you would give up.” she opens her silver laptop and quickly types in the password.

The group of women all stand up and crowd around the woman as she begins to enter her trusted hacking servers.

“Do you think you can track their phones?” Tammy scoots in closer to Nine Ball as she fingers begin to fly at the keyboard. Nine Ball nods and continues to type in various different codes as she manages to take a sip of her wine.

“I can locate their servers and dictate their phones to follow any potential orders I want it to.” she sighs as she finishes typing as the screen begins to load.

“English?” Rose raises an eyebrow at Nine Ball.

She pauses for a second.

“It means she can track their phones and make it do anything she makes it do,” Tammy explains as she leans forward to get a good look at Rose who takes that in and nods.

“Thank you.” Nine Ball pats Tammy on the thigh as the computer screen finishes loading.

The black screen transforms into a full-scale map of the world and two lights (the color of purple and blue) blink in the South America region.

“South America? Are they doing a job there or something?” Amita’s eyebrows raise in confusion which prompts Daphne and Nine Ball to roll their eyes.

“No Einstein, they’ve  _ obviously  _ gone on vacation.” she holds a hand out to the screen which prompts Nine Ball to click on the blinking lights.

“You never know. Debbie and Lou get turned on by stealing things, they’re definitely on a job right now.” Constance interjects which prompts Daphne to roll her eyes.

Having enough, Nine Ball clicks on the location and waits a few seconds for it to load and pop up with their location.

“Belmond Hotel das Cataratas.” Nine Ball recites in confusion, which prompts Daphne to clap in excitement.

“So, unless they’re hijacking resort chairs from a third world country, they’re on a vacation.” she points at the screen as Rose leans forward to invite us.

“Why didn’t they invite us? I thought we were friends.” Rose interjects sadly as she looks around at the group with big, pouty eyes as Nine Ball begins to type rapidly at the keyboard once again.

“Sounds like a vacation to me..” Nine Ball shrugs her shoulders. As she enters a familiar cell phone number into her database.

“What are you doing now?” Constance’s eyebrow raises in confusion as Nine Ball coughs softly.

“If I facetime or call them they won’t answer but, if I force their phones to answer the call and take over their system..they won’t be able to hang up.”

The group nods at that and leans forward in anticipation as the Macbook projects their large group on the screen as they wait.

“And... _ answer.” _

Nine Ball hits a key and within seconds, Lou’s face arrives on the screen in a scrunched face.

“Girls? Wait..what are you all doing on my phone?” she raises an eyebrow as she adjusts her white robe.

“We could ask you the same question, blondie.” Nine Ball gives her a teasing smirk.

Lou rolls her eyes and sighs,

“Babe? What is it?” they hear Debbie’s voice in the background which prompts Daphne to smile knowingly.

“Just your  _ friends  _ who were worried sick about you two..” she leans forward in the camera. “I mean, I mean I understand wanting to take a fuck-cation but the fact that you  _ didn’t  _ tell us pisses me off.” Daphne leans forward and takes a sip of her wine.

They hear Debbie groan in the background and Lou sighs.

“If it’s any consolation-wait are you  _ in  _ our apartment?” she stops mid-sentence to squint into the camera.

“Yes! It’s Friday and you guys should’ve been here.” Amita shrugs her shoulders which causes Lou to pout towards Debbie off-screen.

“I feel bad. Should we just tell them?” she whispers towards Debbie as Nine Ball turns the volume up to full blast.

“Tell us what?” Rose’s eyes flare up in confusion as Lou turns the camera to the side to reveal Debbie laying in bed next to her with a matching robe on.

Debbie sighs and rolls her eyes.

“We decided to elope,” she announces with a slight smile as her and Lou exchange a knowing look.

The group exchange a look and break into a chorus of screams and applause.

“Are you serious?” Tammy’s covers her mouth with her hand.

“This is so exciting!” Amita claps her hands

“Oh my god!” Nine Ball leaned forward in amazement

“That’s so dope!” Constance jumped up and down excitedly

“I think I might cry..” Rose fans her eyes which prompts Daphne to begin to help her fan her eyes as well.

“Why weren’t  _ we  _ invited?” Daphne pouts.

Debbie and Lou exchange a look.

“It was just all of a sudden, we wanted to do something special with the money and decided to go on vacation and..”

“It all just happened..” Debbie finishes Lou’s sentence with a smile.

Daphne holds her hands up in protest.

“That’s it. We have a wedding to plan ladies, we’re going to let you two get your beauty rest we have a  _ lot  _ of planning for you two.” she smiles and leans forward as she hangs up the call before the two have a chance to respond.

The ladies groan.

“What the hell was that for?” Tammy’s nostrils flare at Daphne as she stands up and dusts off her skirt.

“I told you, we have a wedding to plan.” she closes the computer and turns towards the group.

“And I’ll be damned if we don’t give those two the best damn wedding this world has ever seen.” she claps excitedly.

 


End file.
